


Author praise?

by Chaos (DustyTheSkeleton)



Category: Undertale
Genre: I like putting people in the spotlight that deserve it. ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/Chaos
Summary: Damnedxfate is a very, very sweet person! I don't know them on a really personal level, but I know they're just sweet as a button!





	1. MeGaLoTrash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts), [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts), [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts), [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/gifts).



**MeGaLoTrash**

Megalotrash is a great writer in my opinion. Yes, they do write NSFW things, but their stories are all great. They're very lengthy, which I like. They're very well written, and it's obvious that they have a extremely good and extensive vocabulary. The sexual scenes and build up are simply magnificent, and they can honestly pair anyone up and get people to love that particular pairing. To go along with the sexual scenes, they are very compliant with kinks! I've seen almost all of the ones I love and enjoy come from them, and many more as well! Although I've only recently gotten the courage to comment and ever write this now, I've enjoyed all of their stories since I first came to A03  ~~(I think that's the shortened name, idk.)~~ ~~~~. All in all, I give them an 11/10 because they're very artistic in their writing, and I'm glad I've gotten to read their stories for as long as I have.

From a simple fan ; Chaos 

 

_Additional note from a good friend: Very good writer right here! Love their stories and everything!~_


	2. 0neType

**0neType**

Although I haven't read a recent story of theirs and I honestly don't know if they're still into the Undertale fandom, I still greatly enjoy rereading their stories. Their HoneyMustard stories were great, along with many others. It was obvious to me that they enjoyed to write because their stories were lengthy, just like Megalo's! They did sexual scenes and build up just as greatly and I'm so glad I found their stories! Let me tell you that 0neType's stories are way better than some stories I've read on wattpad, and I'm sure many people can agree. They seem like a kind person in general and I appreciate the kindness that these authors show. 0neType is very compliant when it comes to kinks, which is another good thing about them, because some authors stick to a set program and never change, which I can understand why. All and all, I give 0neType a 10/10 because their stories are Amazing, lengthy, filled with spectacular grammar and vocabulary, and are just a great person in general. 

 

From a simple fan ; Chaos.


	3. Damnedxfate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnedxfate is a very, very sweet person! I don't know them on a really personal level, but I know they're just sweet as a button!

**Damnedxfate**

Damnedxfate is a very sweet person and has great stories. Their vocabulary is beyond spectacular, and they even have their own interpretation on Lamia!skeletons (specifically sans)! That story line is a great read and an awesome basis if youre wanting to try out something new. Damned, along with some pictures by 13thcatofthegate on deviantart, have both inspired me to make some Lamias myself! Now it's not that exciting to you, the reader, I'm sure, but I really do enjoy playing as my little pepper! I'm so glad that I found Damnedxfate and read their stories because boy they sure are good! I hope you, the reader, have a fantastic day, and that you go read their stories!!

From a simple fan ; Chaos


End file.
